With the development of Internet technologies, it is a major way for users to acquire and search for information by accessing Web sites using a browser. Users generally collect and store their desired Web sites or Web pages when browsing, so that these contents can be quickly and conveniently retrieved in the future.
In the prior art, the collected bookmarks is managed by the browser mostly based on users' manual processing. For example, users manually create categories for the bookmarks, manually judge the category of each stored bookmark, and manually categorize each bookmark.
After analysis on the prior art, the inventors find that the prior art has at least the following disadvantages:
According to the prior art, the browser cannot automatically categorize the bookmarks, and the users need to manually judge the categories of the bookmarks, and manually categorize the bookmarks after judgment. For the users, this process is time consuming and also affects user experience on the browser.